User blog:Tridan V2/Hariad, The Desert Dweller
Hariad, The Desert Dweller is not and will probably never be a champion in League of Legends. Abilities . Instead, he has the unique resource Survivability. Hariad starts the game with 0 Survivability which is capped at 50. Hariad passively gains 2 Survivability per second and he loses 1 Survivability whenever he is attacked by a minion, turret or neutral monster. Champion attacks consume 5 Survivability. Hariad also gains 5 Survivability whenever he attacks an enemy champion. Champion kills or assists fully replenish his Survivability. At max Survivability, the next basic ability will consume all Survivability for a bonus effect. }} Hariad rolls to the target location, becoming untargetable while he rolls. When he arrives at the location he immediately slashes the enemy closest to him, prioritizing enemy champions and dealing physical damage. |description2= Hariad slashes all enemies around him instead of a single target. Dealing the same damage in a 150-radius around him. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 0 (50) |costtype = Survivability |range = 300 }} Hariad's next basic attack causes him to shoot 5 arrows in quick succession. Each dealing . Desert Barrage cannot critically strike. |description2= Each arrow deals . Desert Barrage can now critically strike for a modified critical damage of 150%. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 0 (50) |costtype = Survivability |range = 525 }} }} Hariad channels for seconds and then True Sight all stealthed units in a radius around him. If an enemy unit is revealed, Hariad gains a small bonus that quickly decays over seconds. Does not reveal stealthed traps. |description2= If an enemy unit is revealed, Hariad immediately shoots a heavy arrow at it. Dealing Physical Damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 0 (50) |costtype = Survivability |range = 850 }} Hariad shoots a heavy arrow in an arc through the air. Dealing physical damage on landing and all enemies in a 125-radius around the impact. |description2= The heavy arrow enemies in the impact radius for seconds instead of . |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 0 (50) |costtype = Survivability |range = 550 }} }} Hariad dodges the first basic attack by an enemy champion within seconds. After the dodge, Hariad the target for seconds as he deals physical damage equal to a percentage of the dodged damage. |description2 = Hariad now blinks behind his target upon dodging, still dealing the damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 0 (50) |costtype = Survivability |range = 475 }} Hariad enhances his next basic attack, causing it to deal magic damage. |description2= Hariad's also poisons the target, dealing extra magic damage over time. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 0 (50) |costtype = Survivability |range = 525 }} }} Hariad unsheats his blade, causing him to switch to his melee-form. Dealing increased damage on his next basic attacks and getting access to his first set of abilities. |leveling = AD)}} |cooldown = }} Hariad switches to his crossbow, causing him to switch to ranged-form. Gaining increased attack speed for seconds, 525-range and getting access to his second set of abilities. |leveling = AS)}} |cooldown = }} }} Trivia: * Hariad is 's long lost brother. Category:Custom champions